Stumbling Through the Shadows
by chunkeymonkey
Summary: Sequel to Into the Night. Second in series of 3 stories. My take on the events of Oraclefirst story through Vessel and beyond.Chlark, Lexod, Lana, Lois and Martha all make an appearance. Only Chlark is romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is a sequel to "Into the Night". It's only the first chapter, and I will be adding more when I am done with them. It takes place immediately after the first story. **

**Enjoy!**

Clark Kent's truck made its way up the long driveway, towards the farmhouse. Chloe felt them slow to a stop, and she yawned loudly. "_How embarrassing. I tell Clark I will be there for him whenever her needs me. When he does, I go ahead and fall asleep on him."_

"Here we are."

She thought she detected a note of melancholy in his voice. As she reached for the door handle, she felt a strong gust of wind as Clark beat her to it, zooming to open it for her. He held his hand out to her.

"Here, you're tired, let me help you down."

"_Clark Kent, gentleman." _She thought with amusement. Actually it struck her quite odd, the way he had been acting lately. Not that he wasn't normally courteous, he was a Kent after all, but she had noticed that he seemed to be overly attentive to her as of late. Holding open doors and other chivalrous gestures. He was also spending a lot of time with her in general, mostly him dropping by on her at The Planet, bringing her late night latte's, and speeding her to her car when her feet hurt too much to walk. Not that she was complaining, but she thought it was a tad unusual. It was almost like he was spending _too_ much time with her, as Lana pointed out the other day.

"_Not that that's any of my business." _She sniffed, during one of the rare instances that her and Chloe found themselves in the same room at the same time. They were still roommates, but nowadays hardly ever saw one another. The way she brought it up, the resentful tone to her voice, made her wonder.

"_Was Lana jealous? Of me and Clark?" _The idea that Lana thought something could be going on between the two of them made her laugh; that was definitely not the case. They were friends, yes, but nothing more. Clark had made it clear that Lana was the one he wanted, even if they had broken up and she had moved on to Lex. And no matter whatever feelings she had for him, she was resigned to the fact that maybe Clark would never move on himself.

"_Lana, I just wanted you to know that there is nothing going on with me and Clark. Just so you know. We're just friends." _This had seemed to make her happier; her icy demeanor melted away and her eyes that were narrowed with suspicion grew wide and relieved.

"_Oh. Well not that it matters, as I'm with Lex now. But it was nice, ya know, to hear it from you. Not that I really thought there would be or anything." _Her words were dripping with condescension.

Chloe didn't know why she felt the need to clarify anything for Lana's benefit. Secretly she wished she would have lied, just to see her squirm, or storm out in anger. But, even though they had grown apart, she still considered Lana a friend, and she would never treat a friend in that way. Even if the friendship was as one sided as theirs was turning out to be.

"Chloe?" Clark's voice broke through her stream of thoughts. "Sorry Clark, I was thinking …"

"Yeah, I noticed." He laughed. "I thought maybe you had fallen asleep standing up."

Chloe shook her head and took hold of his hand, stepping down. She could still feel Clark's hand wrapped snugly around hers after her feet had touched solid ground. She stood there for a moment, awkwardly, as he made no attempt to let go. He was looking at her, with an inexplicable expression on his face. He looked contemplative and dreamy eyed; a look that was normally reserved for Lana. He was oblivious to how uncomfortable she was. Something about the whole situation seemed off. "_Could it be?"_ She thought fleetingly. No matter how she had hoped that one day he would look at her the way he looked at Lana, she found it hard to believe that it was happening. Clark was finally falling for her? That's why he was spending so much time with her? That's why now, he was staring at her longingly, griping her hand like a vice.

No, it just couldn't be true. She wouldn't allow herself to get her hopes up. She was just tired, and reading way too much into it. Her mind began to wonder again. "_Damnit Sullivan, get it together okay. He doesn't love you. He loves Lana, period. Now you better get outta here before you are tempted to say or do something stupid." _She slid her hand out from his, snapping Clark out of his daze and brushed past him.

"Chloe, wait, what are you doing?"

"I, have to head back to Metropolis, I have a term paper due tomorrow, very important." She lied. She felt herself wobble towards her car, she was definitely way too tired to make the two hour drive back, but she needed any kind of excuse to get out of there quick.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark watched as Chloe stumbled down the driveway; she was valiantly trying to stay awake, but was losing the battle. "Chloe, you're too tired to drive. Maybe you should just stay here tonight". He could of swore that he saw her flinch as he spoke those words; her shoulders seemed to automatically tense.

"No Clark, I'm fine. I have that term paper, and I, uh, have to make a few last minute edits." She grumbled nervously, fishing for her keys and making her way towards her Volkswagen Beetle.

"No Chloe." He said, zipping in front of her and placing himself in between her and the car. "I am _not_ going to let you drive back to Metropolis in this state, term paper or no term paper. " She looked back up at him; she opened her mouth to argue but quickly decided against it. Disappointment was written all over her face; a look of frustration as she realized that she wasn't going to get her way. Not this time. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sighed dejectedly. Clark immediately felt guilty. There was something about Chloe that made him want to protect her; yet he still wanted her to be happy. "Listen, either I can super speed you back Met U tonight, or you can stay here and drive back in the _morning_. But no driving tonight, okay?" He deepened his voice slightly, something he did when he meant business. Usually Chloe would jump right back at him with opposition, but her eyelids began to flutter and she nodded.

"I suppose if I get up early enough, I should be able to make it back in time to work on it." She said with a peculiar smile. "Besides, I think I would like to go lie down right now."

They began to make their way up towards the house, the gravel crunching under their feet. "If you give me a minute, I can go fix up my room for you." He said as he held open the front door for her. The two made their way through the darkened hallway and into the kitchen. "My mom's in Granville for a charity benefit." He said as he switched on the lights, flooding the room with a warm glow. For some reason he felt he had to explain away the emptiness. For so long the Kent house was a flurry of activity; friends coming and going, his mother baking in the kitchen. His father could sit for hours, regaling everyone with tales of his old football glories.

Those days seemed like a lifetime ago.

With his mother's duties as a senator, she was hardly home anymore. Her absence helped to magnify the loss of his father. Home to him, which was once a bastion of comfort and security, now was a lonely place. "I'll be right back Chloe." He said, helping her up on a counter stool. He zipped up the stairs to his room. He was a blur, tidying up his room and making the bed, stacking it high with pillows. He knew she couldn't sleep with less than three. After he deemed his room inhabitable, he zoomed back down to the kitchen. "Chloe, I..." He stopped as he turned the corner and saw her; she was slumped over the counter, her head cradled in her arms, fast asleep. Shelby was curled into a ball underneath the stool, her head resting on the bottom rung.

She had instantly taken a liking to Chloe from day one. Whenever she was around, Shelby seemed to flock to her. Her tail began to thump against the tile as she saw Clark approach. "You have good taste girl" He whispered as he bent down to stroke her golden fur. Shelby gave out a long whimper and stood up. She slowly trotted towards the living room and looked back at him, giving out another long whimper. "Good idea girl, I was just thinking the same thing." Clark lifted Chloe up into his arms and began to make his way towards the living room. In her waking hours, Chloe was all determination and drive; she was independent and fearless. But now, as she lay asleep in his arms, he marveled at how vulnerable she was; so small and practically helpless. The contrast was striking.

He placed her gently on the sofa, covering her with his mother's quilt. She let out a soft moan as she stretched out her body to meet the soft surface, but did not wake. Clark lowered himself down to the ground in front of her and propped his back up against the sofa. He heard the jingle of Shelby's collar as she jumped up behind him, curling up at Chloe's feet. The house was quiet and still, save for the slight wind at the windows and Chloe's rhythmic breathing. He felt a sense a déjà vu'; remembering the last time when they both had come to rest in this spot. It was a time he wouldn't soon forget.

True, they were both awake at the time, and seated intimately, side by side on the floor. But the feeling was oddly similar. It was the day, a few months back, when Chloe had found him in the fortress, saving him from Professor Fine; And in turn, his mother, from a deadly Kryptonian disease. When they were safely back at home, he told her how Fine had said that human beings were insignificant, and could not be counted on. He said that Fine obviously didn't know Chloe. And that was the exact moment where everything changed.

Looking back, he realized that his feelings towards her had started to change when they had _the talk_. He was amazed at the way she accepted him, and his alien origins, without question or hesitation. Then, when Jor-El made him mortal, she came to the rescue, saving not only him, but Lana and his parents. He started to wonder if she was the one with the super powers all along. For the first time, it was as if he was able to finally see how incredible she really was

But it was the night by the fire when he realized that he could easily feel more than friendship towards Chloe. He did once, a few years back, but was so wrapped up in his obsession with Lana Lang, that he pushed those feelings aside. They were messy and complicated, not unlike his relationship with Lana. And now those hidden feelings were beginning to resurface, and it scared him. He was terrified of hurting her again, especially with him Lana still going in circles, nothing resolved. He wouldn't let himself ruin the best friendship in his life. Not after how hard they had worked to preserve it the first time around. But as the months drew on, long hours spent with Chloe at The Planet, his feelings grew even stronger. He fought it, denied it. He hoped that he could save whatever was left of him and Lana, but he never put in the effort. His heart was somewhere else. He knew the reason he was giving up the foolish, childhood fantasy that was Lana Lang.

Chloe.

And now that they were truly over, their relationship fractured beyond repair, he knew it was time to tell her how he felt. He was in love with her. An hour ago, as they sat parked next to Lander's field, he felt something holding him back from telling her. He didn't want to tell her those three special words, prompted by fear. But now all he could think of was Chloe. A certain Kryptonian rebel was a million miles from his mind. And if his father's death had taught him anything, it was to not take the ones you love for granted; to let them know how you feel. He wanted to tell her _now_, he wanted to shout it from the roof tops. He was ready to look into those big, green eyes and let everything out.

But she was asleep.

Frustrated, Clark leaned even further into the couch, his head nested into a particularly soft spot, and closed his eyes. He would tell her soon, he couldn't wait much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark was weightless. He could feel himself going higher and higher. It all seemed so natural. He wasn't afraid. Why hadn't he done this before? With a rush of pure exhilaration he let loose. Everything above and below him was a blur. He could make out minute dots, scattered below him, which must be houses. He was flying. Soaring and soaring, till he was immersed in the blackness of space; the earth spinning below him. He felt overwhelmed. He felt...wet.

Clark abruptly opened his eyes. He could feel something wet on the side of his face. He lifted his head to see Shelby sitting in his lap, licking his cheek and wagging her tail. He heard a giggle and saw Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Clark groaned and reached his arms high above to stretch. He realized he was still sitting on the floor in the same position as the night before. He wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep."Good morning." He replied, shooing Shelby away from his face."Nothing better than dog breath first thing in the morning."

"Yeah well, it could be worse. You _could _have been woken up by some sort of strange Kryptonian snoring. Or maybe I should call it _super_ snoring." She laughed heartily, clearly enjoying poking fun at him.

Clark stood up, laughing in return. He rolled his eyes and mouthed the word _sorry. _He didn't even want to imagine what it sounded like to her. He just hoped he didn't rattle the windows; something his parents said happened a few times before."What time is it?" He asked, peering out the window. The sun filtered through the lace curtains, beams of light dancing off the walls, shimmering in Chloe's hair. He was taken aback by how sweet she looked, clothes rumpled, little smudges of mascara underneath her eyes. She looked beautifully disheveled.

"Six. I should actually get going. I have a big drive ahead of me, plus finishing that term paper." Her voice sounded strange, almost as if she didn't believe what she was saying.

"All right then. It's probably a good idea to get a head start. Besides, I think you need a shower." He teased, holding his nose in mock disgust.

Chloe's eyes opened wide and she threw one of his mother's crotched pillows at him. "Hey! Cut it out farm boy." She ducked as Clark tossed it right back at her "Throw that hard enough and I lose my head!" She laughed as she picked the pillow up and pretended to whip it back in his direction. Once again, he was caught off guard; her devilish smile, the twinkle in her eye. She was breath taking. Why did it take him so long to notice? He felt a pang of regret course through him. His feelings were eating a hole inside. He had to do something.

"Go to dinner with me tonight." He blurted with a sense of urgency. "I have something I want to discuss with you. It's kind of important."

Her smile faded; she looked pensive. "Sure Clark." She replied, looking into his eyes, as if she was searching for something.

He could feel himself smile wider than he thought was possible. "Great. I'll drop by your dorm later tonight."

She nodded and headed to the front door. She reached to open it; her hand lingering on the doorknob. "Maybe it's better if you _call_ first. Your grand entrances have a tendency to give me a heart attack."

Clark laughed; he would never tell her, but he secretly enjoyed popping up unexpectedly, zooming in like a gale force wind. The way she gasped and clutched her hand to her chest in surprise was completely worth it. It never failed to entertain him; and he suspected, despite her protests, that she was wowed. "Sure, I'll call first."

Chloe opened the door, and clomped down the porch stairs towards her car. Shelby gave out a long whine and dashed out behind her, before the screen door slammed shut. Clark followed suit and went outside, watching as the tail lights of her car disappeared behind the bend; a large cloud of dust rising it its wake. He could feel a mixture of anxiety and excitement. Tonight would be the most important dinner in his life. He was going to take a huge risk by telling Chloe he was in love with her. Taking their friendship to another level was a big gamble; Chloe was someone he couldn't bear to lose if it didn't work out. Besides he knew that she had had feeling for _him_ in the past, but had no right to presume that she would sit around and wait for him forever. He could only hope that she hadn't moved on.

He knew that what he was feeling for Chloe was what real love is supposed to be. It was different form anything he had ever felt for Lana, or any other girl. This was what his parents had told him all along. Real love was about two people, who knew each other better than anyone; who accepted each others weaknesses and strengths without question. Two people who, in turn, made the other a much better person than they could have ever been alone. Something Chloe did everyday, pushing him to be a better man.

Two people who were open and honest with one another--No secrets. Well, except for one. _"And if everything goes tonight as planned, that to will end"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe pressed down on the accelerator and felt her car surge beneath her. She was merging onto the desolate highway, beating the rush hour traffic. As she was changing lanes she felt a vibration shoot through her hip. She took her hand off the wheel to slip her cell phone from her pants pocket. "Hello?"

"Miss Chloe Sullivan?" A nasal voice said on the other line.

"Speaking."

"This is Melissa Conrey from The Daily Planet. I was just checking to see if you had received the message we left for you last night."

Melissa Conrey was The Daily Planet intern program supervisor. "_Message? What message?_" She briefly pulled the phone from her ear; there in the corner of the display was a blinking icon, below it saying, _you have 2 missed calls. _"Um no, I must of missed your call. I was out of town last night. Bad cell reception out here."

"Oh. Well I contacted you last night to see if it was possible for you to come in and work this evening. I know it's your day off, but one of the other interns called in sick with the flu, and we are running a little short handed. "

"Oh of course. Whatever you need."

"Great. I'll expect you in around 5. Good day Miss Sullivan."

Chloe hung up and remembered she had a dinner date with Clark. "Well its dinner, not a _date"._ She said to herself. She felt bad that she would have to bail on him, but he knew how important The Planet was to her. And tonight they needed her. Clark had told her there was something important he wanted to share. She had no idea what it could be, but figured whatever it was could wait. "_Unless?" _Her mind began to go to a dangerous place. A place where Clark was seated across from her, holding her hand and telling her that he loved her. And then he would lean in and..."_No!" _She reprimanded herself. She knew she had to stop the fantasizing; it could only lead to disappointment when inevitably Clark would tell her how he wanted Lana back. Thinking that his _important_ revelations had to do with her was unwise. There were so many times in the past where she thought he had gotten over Lana. And she was wrong every time.

She couldn't risk another broken heart. No, whatever it was would have to wait. As she went to throw her phone onto the passenger seat, she remembered she had missed _two_ calls. "_Two calls? Who is the second?" _She hit the menu button and accessed her voice mail. The first message was The Planet, from the night before. The second call was logged it only fifteen minutes prior. It was Lana. She hit _listen_ and held the phone up to her ear. There was nothing for a moment, and the reception sounded crackly. Then she could hear Lana's voice. She sounded distressed.

"_Chloe. It's Lana. I need help. I don't know who else to call. It's Lex. He's gone. They've taken him. My God, Chloe."_

Then there was silence, followed by dial tone.


	5. Chapter 5

As Clark turned to head towards the barn, he heard an engine and the crunch of wheels rolling up the drive. He turned to see his mother pull into her usual spot. Martha stepped out of the car, carrying a large black folio, and looking tired. "Clark." Martha exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"Hey mom, how was Granville?" He asked, going over to give her a hug.

"Oh sweetie, it was fine. We raised a lot of money for Granville woman's shelters. She said, as she smoothed his rumpled hair in a maternal way. "That aside, it was a lot of schmoozing with assorted important people. I don't think I'll ever get used to the whole game."

"Yeah, that's why she has _me."_ Said Lois, emerging from the passenger side. "I know how to deal with people like that, ya know. Growing up on a military base, I had to deal with _a lot_ of blowhards and giant egos. So I know how to butter them up." A cocky grin spread across her face. "Just tell them how much you _admire _them, blah, blah. Ya know, the standard fare. Some say I have the gift of gab. I would be inclined to agree."

Clark looked back to his mom for help. He never knew what to say to Lois' boasting. He was tempted to say something rude, but the look his mother's eyes told him to leave it be. "Yes you _do_ have the gift of gab, Lois. A gift I wish you would return." He couldn't help himself. His mother gave him a look.

"Sure Smallville, and while I'm at it, can I return that as well?" She reached over and pulled on his sleeve.

Clark looked down at his red jacket. "_Just ignore her, and maybe she will go away." _He gave her a curt smile. "Mom, I wanted to ask you your advice on something. _Alone." _He looked back at Lois, raising his eyebrows with impatience.

Lois put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Lois dear, why don't you go make us some coffee? I need a little pick me up." Martha asked.

"Alright, I'll see you in the house." She said, turning on her heel to leave. She glanced back over her shoulder and shot Clark an irritated look.

He still could not fathom why his mom liked her so much. She drove him crazy, just like an older sister he never asked for. The way she called him "_Smallville" _was wearing thin. Was she even aware that she too now resided in Smallville?

"What's up sweetie?" She asked, as the two slowly started walking towards the barn. Her voice was full of concern.

"I shouldn't be worried? Should I?"

"No, mom. I just wanted to get your advice about…… Chloe."

"What about her? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine." He replied. Somehow every mother had a way of expecting the worst. Or maybe it was just _his._ He really couldn't blame her though; she had been through a lot over the past few years. "I just have something kinda important I want to tell her tonight. I've wanted to tell her for a while now; I just don't know how to do it."

"Oh." Was her only reply. She smiled a knowing smile, lookin quite pleased.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. I just wondered _when_ you were going to tell me that you were in love with Chloe."

Clark stopped in his tracks. "Wait. You know?"

"Of course sweetie, it's pretty obvious." She chuckled, as if this was old news. "The way you two spend so much time together, how you are always talking about her, not to mention the way you _look _at her. Besides, never discount a woman's intuition."

Clark was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his mother knew. Was she the only one who had suspected as much? They began to walk again, in silent thought. Shelby ran up to join them, circling around Martha's legs. "Then you approve?" He asked.

"Clark, since when did you ever need my approval for any girl you've liked?"

Clark agreed. He had never sought approval before. But this time was different. He felt he _needed_ to know what his mother thought. "No, I've never needed it before. But, I would like to know all the same."

The two stopped as they reached the entrance to the barn. "I'm flattered that you would even ask Clark. And yes I _do _approve. Chloe is a wonderful girl, and she makes you happy. I'm just glad that you've finally found someone who you don't have to keep secrets from." She reached up with both hands to fix his collar. "I realize this is a big step. Are you sure you are ready? I mean, you just ended things with Lana. Badly." She looked uncomfortable to be bringing up the subject. Clark could sense it and wanted to reassure her.

"Mom, I've already thought long and hard about that. It didn't end the way I thought it would, but truth is me and Lana have been over longer than just a few weeks. Emotionally, that is. And Chloe is a big reason why. I'm not jumping blindly into this because I'm lonely. I love her, and I'm ready." Martha looked up at him, positively beaming. He thought he could see tears shining in her eyes. "I just don't know how to tell her." He sighed, leaning up against the door frame.

"Well, when Jonathan told me he loved me, he didn't need any grand gestures, candles or romantic music. Besides, that was never like him anyways. He just spoke from his heart. And that's all you can do really."

His mom had a point. All he had to do _was_ speak from his heart, and he would be able to find the words. And if all else failed, he could just kiss her. Passionately. He rather liked that idea. "_But what if she doesn't feel the same?" _The nagging thought popped back into his mind. Martha sensed something was wrong and put a gentle hand up to his cheek, bringing his attention back to her.

"I don't think you will have to worry about her not feeling the same."

Clark's eyes opened wide. His mother knew him too well. "But how can you be sure?"

"Woman's intuition." She smiled and bent down to pat Shelby who was now whining loudly jumping up upon her leg. "Well I better get back into the house before Lois burns it down." Clark laughed and Martha patted his shoulder as she left.

Clark felt a sense of renewed hope. His mother had a strong hunch that Chloe still felt the same, and he now had a game plan for telling her. It was all coming together. _Just speak from the heart. _He felt Shelby jump up on his legs; she began to scratch at him and bark loudly. "Down girl, down." She took off into the yard and began to run around in circles frantically, growling up into the sky at some invisible intruder. "What's wrong girl?" He called out after her.

Suddenly there was a gust of strong wind sending the barn doors flapping hard against the frame. He heard uproar behind him and walked further into the barn to see the horses pacing around the stalls nervously. They were whinnying excitedly and one was bucking up against the gate in an aggressive manner. "_That's odd. What's gotten into the animals all of a sudden?" _Another strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew through the open door, sending a group of hens scattering; feathers flying everywhere. "_Is it supposed to storm?" _He knew that sometimes animals could sense oncoming danger, causing them to act erratically. He looked back outside, but the sky was still bright and sunny, not a cloud in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe made her way through the crowded courtyard, avoiding a group of guys playing Frisbee. One whizzed dangerously close to her head. "Hey! Watch it!" She bellowed, dashing up the stairs of her dorm building. As she searched for her key card in her purse, she picked up her cell phone and began to dial Lana's number. "_Come on answer." _She had tried to call Lana after she had received her cryptic message about Lex, but there was no answer. When she had first gotten back to campus she high tailed it back to the room to see if she was around. But Lana was nowhere to be found. "Lana, this is Chloe." She said as she slid her key card through the slot; a green light flashed and she heard the doors unlock. "I've been trying to call you all day, but you never answer. I hope you are ok. "

She maneuvered through the busy lobby, punching her floor number on the elevator. "I just got done with the last class I have today, but then I am off to The Planet. I hope I can get in touch with you before then. Or rather _you_ call me back. Lana, _please _call me back, ok? I'm really worried." Her message had been so vague and rushed that she had no idea what was going on. The whole situation was unnerving. As the elevator doors opened and she stepped into her hallway, she saw Lana charging right towards her. Her head was down and she breezed past Chloe, unaware of her presence. "Lana, wait!" She called and grabbed for her arm. "I just called you."

Lana stopped and swung around. She was startled, as if being woken from a dream. "Oh. I must have left it at the mansion." She was obviously shaken and on the brink of tears. "Chloe, I don't know what to do."

"I know. I got your message. You said something happened to Lex? That someone _took_ him?"

Lana looked up and down the deserted hall. "Sssh. We can't talk out here, come on." She pulled Chloe into their room and closed the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Chloe had never seen her behave this way before. She appeared agitated and confused; almost like she was in shock. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair hadn't been combed. She looked a mess.

"Chloe, if I tell you this you have to promise you won't think I'm crazy, or that I am hallucinating. Because I am not. What I saw was _real._ You have to believe me."

Chloe threw her book bag on the floor and sat down. She watched as Lana began to pace about the floor as she spoke. "Lana you are talking to the _wall of weird girl. _Besides I would _never_ call anyone crazy."

She still appeared hesitant, but began to speak hurriedly. "It was in the sky, and it took Lex. I mean there was this beam of light and he was gone. I don't know who or _what_ took him…." She trailed off as she flopped down upon her bed, overwhelmed.

"Wait, slow down for a minute. From the beginning." Chloe prodded.

She took a deep breath and began again; this time much slower. "Chloe, I feel asleep at Lex's last night. When I woke up he was in some sort of trance. Just sitting there and staring. He couldn't talk, he didn't respond when I called his name. Chloe he didn't even_ blink. _Then suddenly he started grabbing his head and thrashing around. He ran outside and I chased him into the backyard. That's when they took him." She started to cry, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Who Lana? Who took him?"

"The ship. The ship that I was helping him investigate. It came back. It was just hovering in the sky. He just stood there staring up at it. I _tried_ to move, but it was as if someone was holding me. And then there was a beam of light and…. "

"And?"

"He was gone."

She let the details sink in and began to rack her brain. Meteor freaks she was used to dealing with, but alien abductions? This was new territory. Besides, what would Fine want to do with Lex?

"Chloe, I don't know what to do."

"When did this all happen?"

"About five this morning. I called you and then came here. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Have you been back to the mansion?"

"I was actually on my way there when I ran into you."

"Okay, well maybe you should go back, see if he's been returned. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Chloe." She looked optimistic as she grabbed her purse and dashed out the door.

Chloe didn't know how _she_ could possibly help, or even what was going on. But there was one person who might have an idea what to do. Chloe picked up her cell and dialed Clark's number.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark was seated at the kitchen counter; his eyelids were heavy and began to fall as he listened to Lois drone on about her latest success.

"So I ask him how much he is willing to donate to the woman's shelters. He then has the _nerve_ to offer this_ pathetic_ sum of money!"

Martha was seated next to him and gave him a sharp poke as his head threatened to slip off his hand and smack ontothe counter.

"And I said to him _do you mean to tell me that you are comfortable with sending homeless, abused and frightened women out into the dark streets at night simply because you are too cheap to reach deep enough into those beautifully tailored Armani pockets?"_

Clark yawned loudly; she ignored the interruption and continued with her story.

"And that_ totally_ got him. He whipped out that check book and wrote one of the biggest checks of the night!"

Martha nodded approvingly.

"Probably to just to get rid of you." He quipped.

"Listen Smallville. Because of _me_ hundreds of..."

The chirp of Clark's cell phone cut her off. He glanced around the room to find it, spotting it lying on the kitchen table among a mess of his mother's papers. He stood up to retrieve it, but Lois grabbed it first. She stuck out her tongue in triumph. "Smallville's cell phone. This is Lois speaking." She gave him a wry smile. "Hey Chloe! What's up? There's this story I _have_ to tell you!" Clark reached out to take the phone from her but Lois dodged him swiftly. "Uh huh. Oh. I'll tell you later then. Uh huh. Here is he is...It's for you." She said handing it over to him.

"What a surprise. A call on _my_ cell being for _me?_ Shocking." He rolled his eyes and heard Martha chuckle. "Hey Chloe. I was thinking about our dinner tonight, what do you think about Italian?" He said as he lifted the phone to his hear. There was no answer. "Ok I take it then you would prefer Chinese?' There was still no answer. He heard voices and phones ringing in the background. There was a rustle as he heard Chloe's voice; distant and muffled.

"Ok, that would have to be sent down to editorial. Uh huh. Ok, thanks." There was another rustle and he heard Chloe speak clearly into the phone. "Clark? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you at The Planet?"

"Yes. It's a last minute thing, someone's sick and I have to fill in. I tried calling you a million times, but no one seems to be answering their phone today."

"Sorry. I must of left it outside when I was doing my chores." Sometimes he didn't know why he had a cell phone; he could never remember to carry it with him. "So, I guess dinner's off then?"

"Well maybe _postponed_ would be a better word. But that's not why I'm calling. I need your help." She sounded anxious.

"What's wrong? Are you ok"

"_I'm _fine. It's Lana….and Lex. "

Clark felt his heart drop. Even though he was over Lana, it still stung to hear them mentioned in the same breath. It made their betrayal fresh in his mind again.

"Clark? You still there?'

"Yes. Go on."

"Fine's ship is back..."

"What?"

"Or rather_ was_ back. Lana saw it this morning over the mansion. This was _after_ he went into some sort of comatose state, and _before _it sucked him right up."

Clark blinked in surprise. Fine's ship had taken Lex?

"She hasn't seen him since. Clark she was hysterical. She went back to the mansion to see if he's been returned. Do you think this has anything to do with you know who?"

"Zod?" He whispered into the phone, turning his back on Lois and Martha, who werechatting unaware.

"Yes. Fine wanted you to release Zod before, and you refused. Do you think he's changed strategies? Using Lex to get to you?"

"I don't know Chloe. I have no idea what Fine would want with Lex. But I am going to find out."

"Okay, just be safe, alright?"

"I promise." He hung up the phone and headed towards the door.

"Clark, where are you going?" His mother called after him. Lois looked up at him with interest.

"Lex's."


	8. Chapter 8

Clark whizzed over to the Luthor mansion. The grounds were oddly quiet, and the house was dark. The front door was ajar and flapping in the breeze. He stepped through the open door and into the foyer. A few feet before him lay two of Lex's bodyguards. They were sprawled on the marble floor, hands wrapped tightly around their weapons. There faces were frozen in fear; their eyes wide and their jaws agape as if caught in mid scream. Clark bent down to check on them. Their bodies were cold and lifeless. "Lex?" He called, his voice echoing through the empty, cavernous hallway. There was no answer.

As he walked further into the mansion he saw a faint light escaping from underneath the study doors. He sped down the hallway, throwing the heavy doors back. The room seemed empty. "Lex?" He called.

"I was wondering when you would make another uninvited appearance."

Clark heard a familiar voice come from the opposite end of the room.

"I know how much you enjoy barging in here like you own the place, so I thought it was only a matter of time before you came here. And so I was right." Lex's desk chair slowly swiveled around. Fine leaned back against the chair, smiling.

Clark felt a surge of anger and rushed towards him. "What have you done to Lex? Where have you taken him?"

"Taken him? Why I haven't taken him anywhere. He's right here." Fine gestured to the right of him where Lex materialized out of thin air. He was suspended above the ground and surrounded by a pulsing green light. His body was still and unresponsive.

"What did you do to Lex? The same thing you did to his bodyguards?"

"No, Clark. They were insignificant and they were taken care of immediately. He's very much alive. He's too important."

Clark felt enraged that Fine could take human life with no remorse. "Why did your ship take him?"

"He needed to be prepared."

Clark could feel his patience slipping away. He didn't have time to play guessing games; he wanted answers. "Prepared for what?"

Fine got up from his chair; he placed himself directly in front of Clark. "When Zod was thrown into the Phantom Zone, his body was damaged beyond repair. He now only exists as a life force that needs a body to inhabit. " A twisted smile formed on his lips. "Lex was chosen to be the vessel for Zod." Clark looked up at Lex's limp body, dangling like a grotesque marionette. Fine thrusted his arm forward and opened up his palm. There in his hand was a glowing dagger with Kryptonian symbols etched on the handle. "I have asked you before, and you refused. But I will give you _one last chance_" Fine said gravely. The dagger began to float towards Clark, and now hovered in front of him. He watched as it hung in the air. It was translucent and crystalline. It looked as if it had been made from his fortress' walls. "Take this dagger and kill Lex. He is only an empty shell, waiting for Zod."

Clark stepped back in horror. "You said he was alive."

"He is. For now." Fine snarled. "Lex _must_ be killed so Zod can use his human body. And _you_ must do it Clark."

"No. I will _never_ release Zod, and I would _never_ kill anyone" He responded ,his voice firm and unwavering.

Fine closed his eyes and began to shake his head. He turned on his heel and walked back to the desk. He pulled Lex's laptop towards him and slowly opened up the cover. "I gave you several chances Clark. Never say I didn't _try." _He lifted his fist high into the air and brought it slamming down onto the keyboard .There was a bright green flash and a deafening explosion. The overhead lights exploded and the room was thrown into semi darkness. The only light came from the setting sun; it's orange flames streamed through the stained glass windows.

Clark looked around in confusion. "What have you done?"

"It's obvious you will need _convincing_." Fine answered. "I've always wondered what the inhabitants of this planet would do without their precious technology. The world would be thrown into chaos. Humans would be reduced back to their primitive roots; back to the filthy animals they sprung from." He walked back towards Clark again. He held up his hand and the dagger glided closer to him. "Minutes from now, electricity, computers and everything the humans rely on will be gone; from Smallville, to Metropolis and around the world. There will be nothing they can do. They will be thrown into a never ending dark age. But _you_ can stop it all from happening." The dagger twirled in front of him. The green light encompassing Lex evaporated and he silently floated over to them. Clark noticed his eyes were pure white and his skin had a grayish cast. "You've grown up alongside these humans. You can't tell me you don't have some of the instincts that they do? The _blood lust?_ The urge to kill?"

"No. I _never_ would kill anyone."

Fine looked desperate and the dagger began to twirl even faster. He moved behind Clark and gave him a hard shove forward. Clark was fixated on Lex's ghoulish appearance and felt himself loose balance. He stumbled forward a few steps. He heard Fine's voice in his ear.

"You mean to tell me that you would risk the lives of _billions_ of innocent people over the life of _one _who has betrayed you?"

"It's not my decision to make, who lives or dies."

"Then you would feel perfectly fine with putting everyone you care about in danger? Your mother, Lana….that little blonde reporter?" Fine paused for a moment. He saw Clark's shoulders tense at his last words.

"I would _hate_ to see what is happening in Metropolis right now. The mayhem, the lawlessness as people realize their precious computers and cell phones don't work; all of the lights out in a big, dangerous city. _Imagine_ all the things that could happen to a pretty young thing on those dark streets."

Clark spun himself around and grabbed Fine by his shirt, flinging him across the room. He crashed into one of the shelves lining the walls, sending books tumbling everywhere and covering him in debris. Clark felt panic overtake him. "_Chloe." _He could feel his heart shatter. He knew his mother was safe at home with Lois. But Chloe was _alone_ in Metropolis; she had no idea what was going down and there was no way to warn her. He felt his blood begin to boil. He would _not_ let innocent people become pawns in this game between him and Fine. He reached out and clasped his hand around the dagger. It began to glow brighter and the symbols on the handle turned a vivid red.

Fine propped his body up from the mess he was buried in. "Do it Clark. Save the world, save your precious humans."

Clark gripped the dagger even tighter and could feel his cheeks burning with fury. There was no way releasing Zod would save anyone. He knew doing so would seal the doom of the planet.

"_Do it Clark. Kill Lex. Release Zod."_

He knew he could never kill Lex, but he couldn't let the world be compromised in the process. "_Fine started this and now I will end it." _As if moving in slow motion; he spun around, aimed, and let the dagger loose. It flew through the air like a bullet and sliced into Fine's chest.

"I knew living with the humans had made you weak." Fine said with a look of triumph as he saw the dagger protruding from him. He grabbed the dagger with both hands and his eyes rolled back into his head. His body lifted into the air and a blaze of green light came pouring out of the wound.

"What's going on?" Clark barked as the light streaked across the room and slammed into Lex; his eyes began to glow bright green and his body shook violently.

"I knew you could never kill a human; but an _artificial _intelligence like me would not be difficult." He screamed. "Just threaten the lives of your beloved humans was all I had to do! And now you've opened the portal for Zod!"

Clark stepped back as Lex's body began to shake even harder. He heard Fine let out a guttural scream and he disappeared. Suddenly Lex's body stopped shaking and he landed hard on the floor. Clark rushed over to his side. Lex opened his eyes and stood up. His expression was cold and emotionless. He began to walk around Clark, his eyes scanning him up and down. "Lex?" Clark asked with uncertainty. He looked the same, yet his aura was decidedly different.

"You've grown Kal El. The spitting image of your father." He said; his voice deeper and his tone malicious. Clark stepped back and watched as Lex slid something off his wrist. He held it up and the sun's dying rays glinted off the metal surface. It was some sort of bizarre bracelet with Kryptonian etchings on the surface. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and they both turned to see Lana run in through the door.

"Lex!' She screamed, her voice breaking with emotion.

"No Lana, please!" Clark yelled as she saw her run towards Lex.

"You're here! I thought I'd lost you." She threw her arms around him. Lex stood unmoved, his arms stiff at his sides. "What did they do to you?" Lana sobbed, placing her hands on the sides of his face and looking up into his eyes. "You look…._different." _Clark watched helplessly as Lex lifted her off the ground. Lana's eyes grew wide with fear. "Lex, stop! You're hurting me!"

"Who is this Lex you keep speaking of?" He snapped and threw Lana across the room.

She landed and slid a few feet across the floor. She groaned and her body slumped as she lost consciousness.

Clark tried to speak, to go to her aide, but he could not move.

"No more of this!' Lex yelled. He held up the bracelet again and let it go. It whizzed past Clark, shattering the closed window as it vanished into the distance.

Clark felt a sudden, overwhelming sense of dread. Somehow he immediately knew what was happening. He had felt the same sensation before. It was during the last meteor shower, when the two Kryptonian's had tried to send him into the Phantom Zone. That time he was able to save himself. This time was different. Lex bowed his head slightly and Clark felt an intense force slam into him and he was soon air bound. He felt himself being sucked backwards, as if in a vacuum. He was soaring; the world was a blur beside him. Soon he was able to see the earth below him; the glow of humanity slowly being distinguished, continent by continent. He reached out but felt an invisible force confining him. He was trapped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe flew down the stairs of the Planet, pushing her way past the throngs of panicked employees who were making their way up.

"Where are you going?" Shouted one of her co-workers, a short balding man. He grabbed her arm, trying to pull her in the opposite direction.

"To my desk. Now let me go!" She snapped jerking free of his steel grip.

"It's your funeral Sullivan." He sneered and disappeared into the crowd.

Less than fifteen minutes ago all of the power in Metropolis suddenly went out, computer systems crashed, and basically all hell had broken loose. Chloe was upstairs at the time on a break.

_"Oh my goodness, what is this?" The receptionist from the front desk cried. She began to look around the crowded area and spotted Chloe, coffee cup in hand. "Hey, blondie! You're good with computers; do you know what this is?"_

_Chloe whirled around. Janice, the receptionist was always needing her help. She began to lose count of all the times she had to help her unfreeze the computer, or reboot the system after a crash. Yet somehow, she could never remember her name. "Just hit Ctrl + Alt + Delete, Janice!" She laughed._

_"No, blondie. I don't think that's going to help….this." __The sound of alarm in her voice was enough to intrigue Chloe. She pitched her empty cup and walked behind the desk, as Janice swiveled the monitor over so she could see it clearly._

_"What the?" Was all Chloe could muster as she watched the screen. It was ablaze with bright green symbols, flashing fast like Christmas lights._

_"I swear. I didn't do anything" She pleaded._

_"No, I know you didn't do this." Chloe replied. She recognized the symbols immediately. They were the Kryptonian symbols that just a day earlier she had tried to decode. The same symbols that when read, told of the impending visit of a rebel Kryptonian named Zod. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she didn't like it. The two of them stared at the screen for a few minutes in disbelief. Janice looked especially dumbstruck. Chloe looked up to see a group of employees walk past them, chatting loudly. She turned her head to over hear their discussion._

_"Yes, and then all this green gibberish just popped up on the monitors. Everyone's computer in the news room has been affected, and nothing is working. My friend Pam up in HR said none of the computers are working up there or in the executive office's either. Kahn was apparently pitching a fit."_

_This definitely peeked her interest. But before she could process the information, all of the lights went off followed by a succession of loud pops and snaps; several overhead lights shattered, spraying sparks to the ground. Chloe ducked behind the reception desk as a light above her exploded. She heard a few high pitched screams and expletives. As she stood back up to get a better look at the scene, a man from outside jumped off his bike and ran in through the revolving doors. He looked shaken. He came over to them, and threw his Daily Planet messenger bag down. He stood for a moment, to catch his breath, before he began to speak. "I see it's finally reached our offices..." He said, surveying the damage. "It's crazy out there! All the power in Metropolis has been going out, from building to building. Traffic lights too, everything. I must have passed at least five car accidents on the way here. I overheard that the gas mains are shut down, the subways are dead, and there are people still stuck in them..." As if on cue, several loud bangs came from the closed doors of the elevator shafts. A group of people rushed to aid the trapped over a chorus of "helps." "Elevators too"._

_Chloe and Janice exchanged looks. Janice lifted the phone receiver up to her ear. "The phones are dead." She whispered._

_"Yeah, and so are the cell services. My service is shot; no one else I ran into seemed to be able to get theirs to work either." The man continued._

_Chloe pulled her cell out of her pocket. She tried to dial Clark's number but nothing happened. It was indeed dead. "No one has any idea what's going on?" She asked._

_"No. The only thing I was able to hear was that the city's main computer system went haywire. Some sort of weird green virus. Then, well all this." He gestured to the commotion all around them._

_Chloe looked out through the windows of the lobby and could see frightened people begin to scurry up and down the now darkened streets. Women were walking in tightly knit groups, glancing over their shoulders. A large group of men came up beside one of The Daily Planet delivery trucks parked out at the curb and began to shake it violently. A man in an orange jumpsuit jumped up on the hood and began to kick in the windshield. An old man hurried by as the group let out a whoop of maniacal laughter._

_"What is going on out there?" She wondered. "This is madness."_

_Suddenly, something came flying through one of the front windows, sending glass chards everywhere. Moments later a frazzled woman, with blood oozing from her head ran into the lobby screaming at the top of her lungs. "Belle Reeve! Everyone is loose! The prison's! There all loose, there everywhere! They are taking over the city! It's the end of the world!" Then with great flourish, she threw her hands up in the air and fainted dead away._

_The trio exchanged terrified looks. "I'm out of here, you two should get out of here as well. Asap!" The man said and darted off to help the woman._

_Chloe was now officially freaking out. She doubted it was the actual end of the world, but she knew this couldn't be an ordinary power outage. A simple power outage wouldn't affect the cities computer systems, and basic infrastructure in this way. And places like Belle Reeve and the local penitentiaries had strong back up power systems in place for this exact reason. But if it was true, and the systems failed, sending all the prisoners and assorted crazies loose, she needed to get out of Dodge – and fast. "Are you gonna be alright?" She asked Janice._

_"Yes, I'll be fine. Now you, go, get outta here." She replied, giving her a stern look._

_Chloe nodded and dashed off towards the basement stairs._

Chloe was now at her desk, gathering up her belongings as quickly as possible. The emergency lights, powered by a generator, were flashing eerie shadowsalong the now almost deserted basement offices. She wondered how long the generator's batteries would last; before she was flung into total darkness. "_Maybe it is the end of the world"_ She thought with dread. "_The symbols did say Zod was coming, and now they're all over the computers. Who knows what he could have in store for us? What if Metropolis isn't the only city being affected? What if it spreads around the world? Maybe this really is the end. God, I might never get to tell him."_

She momentarily closed her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to break through. She felt ashamed to be thinking about it at such a moment; when the entire outside world was in chaos, but she couldn't help it. She had accepted that he was in love with Lana, and maybe would _always_ be. She told herself, _as long as he is happy, that's all that mattered._ And she meant it. But she never stopped loving him. Not once. And regardless of his feelings for Lana, he deserved to know that much. Or rather, she owed it to _herself_ to tell him. "_Keep it together Chloe. This isn't the end. You will get to a safe place and everything will be fine. Clark will come to the rescue somehow. He always does. __You will have plenty of time to tell him that you love him, okay. Plenty." _She looked around with determination. Now was not the time, and she knew it. She had to get out of there and to safety.

The Planet offices were now empty as Chloe dashed up the few flights of stairs back towards the insanity outside. "_After I get through this, I promise I will tell Clark." _She pushed through the revolving doors and found herself in the middle of a disaster zone. It was a black, starless night illuminated only by car fires that were burning out of control. People were running up and down the street in panic, shouting and screaming over the sounds of windows smashing and metal crunching. She felt glued to the spot; stunned by everything going on all around her. Amazed at how quickly the city had descended into anarchy.

Crowds of looters were climbing in through the windows of a nearby department store, hauling out TVs and other valuables. Groups of men in orange jumpsuits with the words _Metropolis Penitentiary _printed on the back were shaking cars in an attempt to flip them over. She heard a giant boom behind her as one finally fell. Chloe jumped and looked around frantically for someplace to hide. She had to get it together; it was not safe to linger in the streets. Suddenly there was a crack and a large puff of smoke. Chloe gasped for air, and turned to catch herself in front of a line of policeman, beating down the uprising with riot gear and throwing smoke bombs. "_I have to get to safety."_

Chloe began to weave her way through the disorder. A little further down the street she spied an abandoned building that was left unscathed. As she ran towards the shelter she saw a large man out of the corner of her eye. He lurched at her and grabbed onto her purse straps. "No! Leave me alone!' She screamed above the noise, hoping someone would come to her aid. No one noticed, or cared, and she struggled to hold on to it. She almost regained control when she felt someone kick her in the shins, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. Her head hit with a thud, and she looked up to see two hulking men standing over her.

"Why looky what we got here." Growled one of them menacingly.

"I see. A pretty little chicky that's _all _alone." Said another, who was now swinging her purse from his hand; dangling it above her in a taunting fashion.

She heard another voice shout from a few steps away.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Clark?" She managed to get out. Her head was throbbing and she felt weak. She tried to see what was going on, but her vision was now blurry and she could only make out fuzzy outlines of objects.

"Looky, we got ourselves a hero!" Snapped the first man.

"Let her go!"

"What are you gonna do about it?' Barked the second.

She heard a scuffle erupt above her. She could hear the smack of fist against flesh; grunts and groans as she heard bodies slam into one another. There was a large crash followed by the sound of retreating footsteps. Chloe got up on her hands and knees and began to slowly crawl away, her hands rubbing raw against the rough pavement.

"Wait, let me help you. I don't want you to cut yourself. There's glass everywhere."

She felt herself being picked up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt relieved. He had come to save her, just like she knew he would. "Clark, I knew you would come."

There was a pause. "I don't know who this Clark is you keep asking for. But I'm not him. Now I have to get you to the hospital, it looks like you could have a pretty serious head trauma here. Now just calm down. You're gonna be alright."

Confusion overtook her. Who was saving her? Where was Clark? A sharp pain exploded in her temple. She felt a spinning sensation and everything went black.

To be Continued...


End file.
